


Eternity

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire!Phil, Violence, Werewolves, he's a douche, human!Dan, really you'll want him to die, some almost smut but there isn't any, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: Vampire!Phil will do anything to protect his human boyfriend, Dan. Even if that means turning him into the very thing Phil didn’t want him to be. But when Dan gets severely hurt, that seems to be the only option for the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I left a cheeky note at the end for once you're done, so don't read it now to avoid spoilers! But please let me know if you liked this :)

Sometimes it quite literally  _ sucked  _ having a vampire boyfriend. He was protective, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but there's a fine line between wanting to protect your other, and not letting them do anything out of fear of them getting hurt. 

“Phil, you can't make me do anything,” Dan said with an eyeroll, sitting on Phil's king sized bed in the penthouse. “I'm an adult. You know, I pay bills and all that jazz. I make my own decisions. I only listen to your suggestions.”

Phil's eyes flashed red, which only earned him a scoff in response. At one time, the flash of his red eyes was enough to scare Dan into submission. But now, Dan was far too used to them to even be bothered by them. “Dan,” Phil practically hissed. “Please listen to me.”

“I have been. For the last twenty minutes. I understand you don't want me to get hurt. Shit,  _ I  _ don't want to get hurt, but I can't stay inside your hotel for vampires for the rest of my life. I have human things to do.” 

“It's a full moon, Dan.” Phil paced around the room, biting at his nails out of nervousness. How could he convince Dan to stay inside without using compulsion on him? Phil would never break Dan's trust by compelling him to do something, so he had to do it the human way and  _ persuade.  _ “Wolves will be out tonight. Hunting. You smell too strongly for them to look over you.”

“And whose fault is that?” 

Phil frowned. “Yours.”

Dan's jaw dropped as he shot off the bed. “What!? No it isn't! You told me being around you enhanced it! How is that only  _ my  _ fault?”

Phil sighed. It wasn't  _ all  _ Dan's fault. “I'm sorry. It's my fault, just as much as it is yours.” They were mates, after all. Dan only smelled stronger than the average human because he was, well,  _ human.  _ If he were a vampire, he would still carry the scent of a mated vampire, but it wouldn't stand out strongly among crowds. And wolves. 

Dan plopped back down on the bed, heaving out a sigh. “I'm sorry, Phil. But I  _ can't  _ miss this meeting tonight. I would get fired and have no way to pay off my lease.”

Phil walked over to him, straddling Dan's waist and leaning in so their foreheads touched. He looked into the browns of Dan's eyes, wondering for a moment what they would look like if they were red. “You know you can live with me,” he murmured. “I could get you out if your lease. It's nothing a little compulsion can't fix.”

Dan smiled lightly, gripping Phil's sides. “I know. I just . . . I rather you not compel some human into doing what you want them to do. I'd feel guilty.”

“But it's not you who's doing it, love.” Phil chuckled as he leaned back. “I do all the compelling.” 

“Yeah, but . . .”

“I know.” Phil knew Dan had too much pride to just toss away something as important as a lease. Yes, Phil could have it gone in seconds, but Dan had rented out that flat before he knew Phil was a vampire, and it was the first “adult” decision he ever made. He wanted to see out the lease until its end, just to prove to his parents he could live perfectly fine on his own. “Just remember I can help you if you need it. I won't mind.”

“Mmm,” Dan hummed, pulling Phil in closely. He always smelled so good. “I'll think about it.” Although they both knew Dan wouldn't want him to do that. 

“Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat before you go.” Phil ran his fingers through Dan's curls. 

“My meeting shouldn't be  _ too _ long. Maybe we can eat together when I get home?”

Phil chuckled. “But you don't like watching me drink blood.” 

“No, but I do like eating with you.” Dan had always liked doing things with Phil, even if it was out of the norm. Yeah, watching Phil drink blood was a little uncomfortable, but he was going to try. He planned on being with Phil for a  _ very  _ long time, and that meant getting used to the things he had to do.  

“I don't see why,” Phil said teasingly. “But if that's what you want . . . I'll have pizza for you here when you get home. Just promise me you will be careful. If something doesn't feel right or you feel scared, please call me. You know I won't tease you.”

Dan knew he wouldn't. Ever since he found out vampires and werewolves were real, Dan found it perfectly acceptable to have freak outs every now and then. Monsters were real. No, they weren't all blood thirsty killers, Phil and his clan proved that. But every so often, there would be a news story on some “animal” that killed a human, and Dan knew it wasn't just some animal in the woods. “Why don't you come with me like you usually do? If it's a full moon and all . . .”

“You know I'd love to. More than anything,” Phil told him. “But since it's a full moon, vampires have a higher urge to hunt and kill werewolves. I have to make sure my clan stays in the hotel all night. There's laws we have to follow or else-” 

“There would be some vampire - wolf war. I know,” Dan said with a sigh. “Vampire government sounds hard.”

Phil laughed. “It's not that much different than your average human laws. There's just a few extra ones we have to keep in mind.”

“Like making sure you hide your murders, not killing other species on claimed grounds, etcetera.” 

Phil rolled his eyes, pushing Dan on his back on the bed. “You forgot my favorite,” he said darkly, his eyes turning red. 

Dan swallowed thickly. “What's that?” he whispered. 

“No touching claimed mates.” His fangs grazed Dan's neck, though he retracted them before they could pierce his skin. Him and Dan  _ were  _ mates, and though they considered themselves bonded, they wouldn't be  _ fully  _ bonded unless Dan was a vampire, too. He smelled like a mated one to vampires and wolves alike, but he smelled  _ differently.  _ And that's why Dan's life was at a higher stake than any other human. His blood was sweeter and more enticing. 

“I don't think anyone would dream of touching  _ Phil Lester’s  _ claimed mate.” 

“If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't.” Phil's eyes faded back to their blue color, making him look like any other human out there. 

Dan giggled, pushing Phil off of him. “I have to get ready.” 

“Wear something of mine? I want you to smell more like me and less like you.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Dan rolled his eyes playfully. “Do you own a nice-ish suit? This isn't a casual meeting.” 

“I have an outfit for every occasion,” Phil scoffed. He strode over to the giant, walk in closet, opening the doors and stepping inside. “I assume black is better?”

“You already know.” 

“Then I have the perfect one for you.” Phil pulled out a white, buttoned shirt, along with a black jacket and pants. “You'll have to wear your own shoes. Your feet are bigger, but I'm sure that won't affect your scent too much.”

Dan sighed. “Phil, I'll be fine.” He knew Phil had his best interests at heart, but sometimes Dan couldn't help but be a little bit annoyed by how far he was willing to go to keep him safe. “I'll text you at every possible minute. Hell, I'll even call you on my way home. I promise I'll be safe.” 

Phil carefully set the suit on the bed, making sure it didn't bunch up and wrinkle. “I know you'll be as safe as you can be, but if a wolf wants you, they'll have you.”  _ And you're nowhere near strong enough to fight one off,  _ he wanted to add. 

“If it's my time, it's my time.” Dan mostly meant it as a joke, but he knew it didn't come off to Phil that way when Phil's eyes turned bright red and his fangs poked out. 

“Don't you  _ dare  _ say things like that. You are going to live for a  _ long  _ time, understand?” 

Dan got up, pulling Phil into a hug. “I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it.” He kissed Phil's neck, right below his ear like he liked. “I love you. I always will. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon.”

“I won't allow it,” Phil growled lowly. He breathed in Dan's scent once more before pushing him away. “Get dressed. You can't be late.” 

“You're the reason I'm  _ going  _ to be late.” Dan reached for the suit on the bed, laying out each piece before he began to strip off his clothes. 

Dan was only left in his boxers when Phil said, “You look good like this.”

“Mostly naked?” Dan laughed. 

“Yes. If there were time . . .” Phil trailed off, pulling at the waistband of Dan's boxers. 

“Stop.” Dan pushed Phil's hand away, smiling as he did so. “You do this on purpose.”

“Do what, love?” 

“Don't play innocent. You get me worked up and then I can't think straight until I'm with you again.” 

“Is that so?” Phil smirked, letting his fingertips graze lower and lower until Dan grabbed his wrist. 

Dan's breath hitched. “I'm serious,” he whispered, his voice breaking. 

“Is that why your heart is racing faster than it should be when resting?”

_ “Phil,”  _ Dan whined. “You're intentionally making me late. Stop trying to keep me here.” His tone went from playful to slightly serious. Phil  _ was  _ trying to keep him for as long as I could, but realistically he knew he couldn't keep him all night. Dan had a job to attend to. 

“Alright,” Phil murmured, pulling away from Dan. “I'll let you get dressed in peace. I'll be somewhere downstairs if you need me. I'm going to start on a headcount. Gotta make sure my clan is all here.”

Dan glanced out the window, seeing the sun was just setting. “Isn't it a little early for a headcount? I thought you might want to do it when the moon was out.” 

“Some try to sneak out before then. As if I won't catch them.” Phil rolled his eyes. “I don't think anyone's tried to leave yet. But I have to make sure. I do headcounts periodically throughout the night. You miss most of them because you're asleep.” 

“Well, sorry I can't stay up all night and day like you vampires can.”

Phil chuckled. “That's fine with me. I like watching you sleep.” 

“Creep.”

“You look peaceful when you sleep. Your hair gets curly and you snore softly.”

Dan scoffed. “I do not snore.”

“You do,” Phil told him. “Not very loudly, though. The vampires here would have to actually know to listen for it to hear it.”

That made Dan feel a little better. He didn't want to be a noisy sleeper. It's embarrassing for everyone in Phil's hotel to be able to hear what he says and does. He's learned to deal with it, but every now and then, he didn't feel comfortable talking or doing things with Phil when he knows everyone can hear. Although Phil tells him that most of them probably don't even listen half the time and that they just tune it out. Dan wasn't sure he believed him, however. 

Dan began to put on Phil's suit when Phil kissed him and dashed out of the room, finally leaving him alone. 

Even though Dan wasn't a vampire, and his senses weren't as great as one, he could still smell Phil's lingering scent on the clothes he wore. Phil said that people - any kind - smell different with vampire senses, and that he probably wouldn't smell the same to Dan if he had them, and that saddened Dan a bit. He loved the way Phil smelled. He didn't want to forget it or never smell it again. 

He slipped on his shoes and adjusted his tie in the mirror. There. He looked good enough. When he opened the door to begin the long descent downstairs (because, seriously, the elevators in this  _ abandoned  _ hotel did  _ not  _ seem trustworthy), he ran into Chris, one of his other vampire friends. 

“You goin’ somewhere?” Chris asked, looking Dan over. 

“Yeah, to a work meeting.” 

Chris's brows furrowed. “Lester is letting you leave?” 

“Trust me, he doesn't want me out of his sight, but I have to go to this meeting or else it's bad news for my job. Which I need.” 

“This is unfair,” Chris said, crossing his arms across his chest. “We all have to stay inside but  _ you  _ get to go out?” 

“He’s not a vampire, mate,” Pj said, suddenly turning the corner. “He has no blood lust for werewolves.” 

“But he certainly reeks enough to attract them.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Didn't know you cared so much about my well being.” 

Pj snickered. “He’s just looking for reasons to get Phil to force you to stay here so it's ‘fair’ for everyone else .” 

“Well, it won't take a lot of convincing, that's for sure. He doesn't want me to leave at all.” 

“So why are you?” Pj asked, raising a brow. His tone made him sound genuinely curious rather than snotty. 

“Job meeting. If I don't go, my chances of getting fired are very high. I need to pay off bills and such.” 

“How human of you,” Pj teased. He turned to Chris. “Chris, why don't we raid the kitchen for blood bags or something? We have a long night in. Might as well start it early.” 

Chris wrinkled his nose. “Blood bags are  _ gross.  _ They're never the same as fresh blood from someone's vein.” 

Now it was Dan's turn to make a face. The way they talked so casually about drinking blood from humans . . . It was disturbing. “Uh, I need to get going.” Really he wanted to say bye to Phil before he left, and his time was dwindling. 

“We'll see you around. Won't we, Chris?” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he grumbled. 

“Don't be pouty. If you were a human, you could do Dan things, too. But you're not. So deal with it.” 

Dan ignored the fact that Pj called it “Dan things.” They were  _ human  _ things. Things Pj once did when he was a human, too. Just . . . things were a little different back when Pj was alive. “Anyways, I’m leaving.” 

“Rub it in, why don’t ya,” Chris said.

“Chris,” a familiar voice scolded. “You seem to forget I can hear everything that goes on in this hotel.” Phil stepped up beside Dan, shooting daggers at Chris. “Dan gets to leave because he has important things to do. Things regarding his life. I don’t want him to leave, believe me, but I’m not in charge of him. You, however, are a different story.”

Dan briefly remembered Phil telling him something about how clans worked. Vampires had to listen to their leaders, which in this case, was Phil. Though Phil didn’t turn anyone in this building into one of his own, everyone who asked to be a part of his clan had to take some oath and swear to listen to Phil, no matter what. Even if Phil’s venom didn’t run through their veins. 

“I don’t see why you make us do this, Phil,” Chris said, leaning against the wall. “I haven’t killed a wolf. Ever. Half the people in this hotel haven’t, yet you don’t trust us and keep us locked in here all night once a month.”

“It’s once a month, Chris. You act like that’s a prison sentence,” Phil said. “And it’s not that I don’t trust you, I just rather not have any slipups and have to deal with laws and treaties set in place.”

Dan could tell there was a little more to it than that, but he kept his mouth shut. Now was not the time to dive into vampire laws and shit. Dan  _ loathed  _ those conversations. They were boring and reminded him too much of history class. “Phil, I have to go.” 

“Let me take you downstairs. Chris, Pj, please go to the dining room with the others. I’ve decided to have a meeting tonight.” 

Chris and Pj sighed. Dan was glad he had other things to do. The meetings didn’t necessarily pertain to him, since he was human and all, but Phil always made him sit in and listen anyways.  _ It might be useful information in the future,  _ he would say. Yeah, well, Dan would say that they were quite boring. Pretty much everyone agreed. 

The two vampires sped out of the hall, leaving Dan and Phil alone. 

“How late are you going to be? I can run you to the BBC and run right back. It’s no big deal.” 

Dan sighed. “Is this your way of trying to make sure I get there safely?” There had been times where Phil  _ did  _ take him to and from work, just because. Dan appreciated those days the most. Phil was doing it because he wanted to. There was no other motive. 

“Perhaps,” Phil said cheekily. “But mostly I don’t want you to be late and get in trouble because of me and my disruptive clan members.” 

“They can hear you, you know,” Dan reminded. 

“I don’t forget.” Phil smiled. “Want me to take you?”

Dan checked his phone. There’s no way he could get there in time by walking, and he had no idea how crowded the tube might be. If it was too busy, he might cut it too close. Having Phil run him there was his best option, though he wasn’t a fan of the nausea that came with Phil’s super speed. “Looks like that’s my only option.”

Phil turned around and hunched over a bit. “Let’s get going.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, climbing onto Phil’s back. He hung on around Phil’s neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck and closing his eyes tightly. God, he hoped this didn’t make him too sick. “Ready,” he mumbled into Phil’s cold skin.

Phil responded with a chuckle, and before Dan knew it, he was running through the hotel and out the front doors in seconds, racing down the street. The wind was cold and biting as it tore through their hair, even though it didn’t bother Phil. His skin was already cold to the touch. For Dan, however, he was shivering along with his eyes watering once they reached the outside of the BBC building. Phil crouched down, doing his best to help Dan off his back. 

“I feel sick.” Dan sat down, placing his head between his knees while Phil rubbed circles on his back.

“Sorry, love. If I could make it better for you, I would.”

“I know.” Dan sat for only a few more seconds, letting Phil help him into a standing position. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the time. He had three minutes to get upstairs. “Thanks, Phil. I need to go now. I’ll call you when I’m done, yeah?” 

“Please,” Phil said. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up?”

“I’m sure. You have a hotel to run.” He smiled before kissing Phil on the cheek, and turned to go inside the BBC building. He sped through the lobby and caught the lift, taking it to the fourth floor. Man, this was going to be  _ really  _ boring. Dan could already feel it.

____

Three hours later, the moon was bright and high in the sky, casting a nice glow on the trees outside the building. Dan had only been standing there for a few minutes, talking to his coworker when he pulled out his phone and dialed Phil’s number. It rang a few times, which threw up a red flag in Dan’s head. Phil  _ always  _ answered on the first or second ring. Especially when he was expecting a phone call from Dan. And on a night like this, Phil would have had his phone in his hand, ready for the second it started vibrating. 

“Everything okay there?” Jules, Dan’s coworker, asked. 

“Yeah, just worried about my friend. I promised to call him when I was done at the meeting and he’s not answering.” Surely Phil’s own meeting was over by now. They were long, yeah, but never three  _ hours  _ long. 

After a few minutes of pacing outside the building, Dan’s phone went off and Phil’s name flashed across the screen. Dan answered quickly, wanting to know what was going on. “Phil, what-”

“Where are you?” Phil asked, cutting him off.

“Outside the BBC. Where are  _ you?”  _

“Looking for Chris,” he responded shortly. “Do you know where he might have gone?”

“He  _ left?”  _ Dan knew Chris wanted to go out tonight, but he didn’t actually think he would. He was going to be in so much trouble when Phil found him. 

“Yes,” Phil replied. “He was gone when I came back from dropping you off at work. Pj told me he was gone, but he didn’t know where to. I’ve been looking for him for hours.”

Dan swallowed the rising lump in his throat. He hoped to some God that Chris didn’t do anything stupid tonight. Well, more stupid than what he’s done already. “You mean you’re out and about?” He could practically  _ feel  _ Phil’s smile on the other end of the phone. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, love. I’m an old vampire who knows how to control my thirst to kill wolves. It’s Chris you should be worried about.” 

“Should I be worried of what you or the wolves might do to him?” Dan asked into the phone.

“Both, most likely.” 

Dan’s palms grew sweaty with nerves. This wasn’t good. Dan also couldn’t help but blame himself a little. Would Chris have stayed inside if Dan had? Dan knew that things still would have worked out if he didn’t go to his work tonight. Phil could fix the problem easy with a little compulsion. But Dan didn’t  _ want  _ Phil’s help. He had to prove to himself and his family that he was perfectly capable of life on his own. People wouldn’t always be there to fix his mistakes when he needed them to be. 

“Dan?” Phil said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to stay at the BBC until I can come get you, alright? I’m on the other side of London but it won’t take me long to run to you.”

“Phil, I can’t get back inside. The building is closed.” And go figure, the guy just locked the doors a few minutes ago while Dan was standing on the other side of them. “I’ll have to sit outside.”

Phil breathed out a curse word on the other end. “Stay still and stay where you are, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“Phil, honestly, you’re-” 

But Phil hung up before he could finish. Dan blew out a breath. Of course, Dan wasn’t a vampire, and didn't understand some things fully, but was Phil acting a bit too dramatic for the situation? He was acting like wolves lived in every apartment in London and were ready to kill Dan as soon as the full moon was up. The wolves weren’t even specifically  _ after  _ Dan. It would just be unfortunate for one to come across him, is all. And what were the chances of that? Dan had lived all his life without being attacked by some supernatural being. Sure, having vampire scent all over him kind of increased his chances of that, but it hadn’t happened yet. 

Dan listened to him, however, and sat down in the very spot Phil told him to stay in. There was a reason for his specifics, and Dan was willing to follow them. Phil would be there shortly. There was nothing to worry about. Except maybe the punishment Phil would roll out to Chris. 

There was only one time Dan witnessed a Phil punishment, and it was completely by accident. It made Dan terrified of Phil for  _ weeks.  _ It happened not long after Dan discovered what Phil was, which didn’t help Phil’s case at all of being a “friendly vampire” like he promised. 

As Dan sat on the chilly ground, he pulled out his cell phone to scroll through social media. His eyes were heavy as he read, and he knew in that moment, as soon as he got back to Phil’s hotel, he was going to bed. Just thinking about the king sized bed with red, silky sheets, made Dan sigh with comfort. Phil’s bed sounded  _ so good.  _

“Dan,” a deep, familiar voice said. 

Dan looked up to see Phil standing meters away from him. His body was rigid, and Dan could tell he had been a nervous mess all night. “Hey.” He stood up, pocketing his phone. 

Phil walked over to him, pulling him into an almost (quite literal) bone crushing hug. “You’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dan asked, raising one brow as he pulled away. “I stayed right here and didn’t leave. I called you like you asked.” 

“I know. I just worry about you.” 

“You always do.”

“I have every right to,” Phil said, smiling a little. “You seem tired. Let me take you back home so you can sleep while I look for Chris.”

Dan sighed. “Phil, don’t you think you should just leave him be until he comes back? He obviously doesn’t want to listen to you or the . . . laws or whatever.” 

“I have to find him, Dan. If one of  _ my  _ clan members breaks a treaty . . . it will be bad news for all of us. Even you.” 

“Me?” Dan asked, incredulous. “Why me?” 

Phil bit his lower lip and looked away. Out of all the meetings and conversations Phil had with Dan, he was keeping something from him. “Well . . . Um . . .”

Dan couldn’t believe Phil was nervous.  _ Phil,  _ who was one of the oldest, most respected vampires in the country, was  _ nervous.  _ “Tell me, Phil.”

“There’s a law . . . And . . . I  . . . Um . . . sort ofbrokeit,” he said quickly under his breath.

“What was that?” Dan leaned in closer. “Phil.” 

“I broke a law,” he said, clearer this time.

Dan backed up. “You what?  _ You  _ broke a law? Which one?” Dan found it hard to believe that Phil would break a law. He was always enforcing them. Not breaking them. This didn’t sound like him.

“Uh . . . Did I ever tell you humans aren’t allowed to know vampires and werewolves exist?” 

“No?! Phil, what the fuck!”

“I’m sorry, Dan! I couldn’t keep lying to you. You would cry at night when I left and I just . . . I felt so bad, Dan. You thought I was being unfaithful, and in a way, I was, but I couldn’t keep making you sad. So I told you. Out of all the centuries I’ve lived, that is the first, and only law I’ve ever broken.”

Dan’s eyes began to water. Phil . . . told him what he was because he knew how upset Dan was when he left late at night. He broke a law for  _ him.  _ “I’m not worth it, Phil,” Dan whispered, his words nearly being taken away by the wind. “I’m not worth law breaking.” 

Phil’s eyes flashed red with anger. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ say that about yourself, Dan Howell. You are worth  _ everything  _ to me. And that is such a stupid law, anyways. What are humans going to do about vampires? Kill them? Most would be lucky to even get inches away from us with stakes or fire.” 

Dan choked on a laugh as one tear fell. “What’s the punishment for that, though? Laws aren’t broken without consequences.” Dan remembered those words from every meeting Phil had. Laws were serious in the vampire world, and any of them broken came with punishment. 

“I rather not say,” Phil admitted. 

“Phil,  _ please.  _ What’s the punishment?” 

Phil sucked in a large breath. “You either become a vampire . . . or you die.” 

Dan was almost rendered speechless. “So  _ I’m  _ the one that gets punished. Not you!” 

Phil was taken aback. “What? No! Dan, we  _ both  _ get punished. Do you think I want you to die? Do you think I want to see you become something that's considered a monster? I don’t want that life for you! Not unless you want it! I rather be burned alive than watch you die.”  __

Tears somehow found their way down Dan’s face. “Phil, I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave you.” 

Phil pulled him into a tight hug, his eyes still blazing red. “You’re not going to die. I promise. I will do anything to protect you.” 

“I know,” Dan sobbed into his shoulder. “I know.” 

“I love you, Dan. You will always come first to me, okay? Let me get you back to the hotel and then we can-” 

“I knew I smelt a vampire and their mate,” a dark voice snarled, cutting Phil off. 

Phil instantly shoved Dan behind him, growling lowly at the man in front of them. He stood by the trees, an outline of his body the only thing visible. “Leave,” Phil said quietly. 

The man chuckled darkly, stepping out from the treeline. “You expect me to leave with someone who smells . . . so differently than anyone I’ve ever smelled before? What makes him so much more delicious than the man he was just with?” He stuck his nose in the air, sniffing it for effect. 

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down at Phil’s arm that held Dan behind him. Dan didn’t know who the man in front of them was, but he was sure that he was a werewolf from the way he talked about smells.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’d leave,” a new voice said, only this one was familiar. Chris emerged from the shadows, eyes bright red. It was clear he had just fed, but from what, no one knew. “That’s Lester you’re talking to.  _ Phil  _ Lester. He can kill you in three seconds flat.” 

The werewolf snarled and smiled wickedly. “I’ve heard a lot about Lester.”

“Chris, where the hell have you been?” Phil asked, still not moving from his spot in front of Dan. 

“Here and there,” he replied vaguely. “I could smell Dan’s . . . fear, and came running.”

_ Great,  _ Dan thought. Not only does he smell differently to vampires and werewolves, but apparently they could smell his fear, too. How embarrassing. 

“We could have been home by now if it weren’t for you,” Phil growled, looking at Chris. 

“But you’re not,” said the werewolf. “So listen here. All I want is one, little taste of your mate there, and then everyone can go free. How does that sound?”

“No.” 

“Aww, come on, Lester. Haven’t you heard of sharing?”

“You’re not touching him. You know good and well people don’t share mates. Wolves don’t, either.” 

The man rolled his eyes. “Rules, rules, rules. It doesn’t seem like you’re too keen on following them, considering your mate there knows about our existence. Tell me, Lester, what would happen if I were to run off now and tell someone about him? Hmm? Would he die? Or would you turn him so he wouldn’t be taken from you? All of this could be prevented if you would just let me have a little taste.” The man lunged forward the same time Phil did, the man colliding with Phil’s body. The both of them crashed to the ground, clawing and biting at one another. 

The man beneath Phil began to transform, fur covering areas of his body and his eyes turning a golden yellow. His claws came out of his fingertips, lashing at Phil anywhere they could reach. But Phil was quicker. 

Phil was able to dodge nearly every slash the wolf made, and it was clear the man was inexperienced. He knew nothing of fighting. Either that, or Phil was just too old and skilled to know all of the man’s moves. Dan figured it was the first option. 

“Chris!” Phil snarled. “Get Dan out of here!” 

“I don’t think so,” the wolf yelled, shoving Phil off of him and running straight for Dan. 

_ “No!”  _ Phil screamed when he saw the man’s claws slash across Dan’s stomach, instantly soaking Dan’s white shirt in blood. 

Dan fell to the ground with a loud thud, and the man stood over him.

“If you won’t give me what I want, I won’t give you what you want,” he said lowly. “He will die soon unless you turn him. Time is ticking. I can’t wait to see what you choose.” The wolf howled loudly, no doubt telling his pack members nearby of what he’s done. 

Phil screamed as he lunged at the wolf, biting deeply into his throat and ripping it out. He clawed down the wolf’s skin, making sure he wouldn’t survive another night.

“Phil!” Chris shouted, breaking him out of his thirst for vengeance. “Stop! He’s dead!”

Phil looked down at the blood soaked man, listening for any signs of life. When he found none, he snapped back into reality and rushed over to Dan. 

Dan was sobbing as he clutched his stomach. His eyes were unfocused and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Pain laced every inch of his body.

“Dan? Dan, look at me. Please,” Phil begged, leaning over Dan’s face and trying to catch the center of his eyes. “I need you to focus on me, yeah?”

Dan could hear a voice calling out to him, and once his eyes focused on the man in front of him, he realized fully what just happened. “P-Phil,” he sobbed brokenly. 

“Shh, don’t talk, okay? I’m going to get you home and healed up. You’ll be good as new by tomorrow, I promise.” Phil scooped Dan into his arms, glaring at Chris as he did so. “The next time I see you,” he said low enough so Dan couldn’t hear, “I  _ will  _ kill you.”  

Chris gulped, nodding once in understanding. “Fair enough.” It was his fault this had happened. If he would have just stayed inside like everyone else, Phil would have been with Dan as soon as he walked outside, and would have gotten him home in minutes. But Chris delayed him. 

“This is your only chance to drop off the face of the earth. If I even hear so much as your whereabouts, I will hunt you down and kill you, understand?” 

“Yes.”

“Then get out of my sight.” 

Chris was gone almost instantly, and now it was just Dan and Phil and the dead wolf.

“P- _ Phil,”  _ Dan whined. “It h-hurts.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Phil said gently, his rage suddenly vanishing. “I’ll fix you up. Hang on tight.” Phil raced down the walkway and towards the hotel, running faster than he ever had before. 

He burst through the hotel doors, ignoring everyone who looked or even tried to say something to him. He rushed Dan to their bedroom upstairs, setting him down carefully on the king-sized bed. Phil quickly worked on getting Dan’s suit jacket and pants off, leaving him in his blood soaked shirt and boxers. 

Dan looked over at him through teary eyes, reaching out for Phil’s hand. When he found it, he grabbed it as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go. “Please,” he whispered brokenly. “M-Make it s-stop.” 

“I will, love. I just need a minute to think.” Phil didn’t want to turn him. He had never turned anyone in his life and he would be devastated to do something like that to Dan. Dan would be  _ his.  _ In a completely different way than he was now. Since Phil was a leader, Dan would be inclined to please and serve him however he could. And Phil didn’t want that. He didn’t want to turn Dan into some sort of . . . slave. He didn’t want that for anyone. It’s why he never turned anyone in his hundreds of years living. Not only that, but Phil would be responsible for him. Anything that he did wrong would be on him. He would have to teach Dan  _ everything.  _ It’s why people consider freshly turned vampires, newborns. They would have to start life over again and learn about a world entirely different than the one they just came from. 

“Just d-do it, P-Phil,” Dan wheezed, holding his stomach tightly. He could tell what Phil was thinking about. “It’s the o-only way.” 

Phil shook his head, a tear escaping from his right eye. “I can’t do that to you. Dan, you don’t unders-”

“Please! I don’t want to d-die. I don’t want to l-leave you. I’ll l-learn. I t-trust you, P-Phil,” he cried. “P-Please don’t let me go.” 

Phil leaned over him, holding his hand firmly. “I don’t think I could ever let you go,” he said quietly. “You’ll only hurt for a little longer, I promise. When you wake up, I’ll be right here, okay?”

Dan nodded his head, fresh tears still streaking down his face. Truthfully, the both of them knew this day would come eventually, just not under these circumstances. Dan would grow old and Phil wouldn’t. They both knew Dan would be Phil’s forever. Just not today. But now, that seemed to be the only option. 

“I love you. So much. You can get through this. I’ll be waiting for you.” Phil kissed Dan on the forehead before making his way down to Dan’s neck, poking his fangs against the skin. He could do this. Just one bite. That’s all he had to do. 

With a deep breath, he pierced Dan’s skin with his two fangs, letting the venom from them drip into Dan’s bloodstream. He gave a little and took a little, making sure this was the only time he would ever have to bite Dan unless it was to feed or to pleasure. 

Dan took a few shaky breaths before his heart stopped.

And started over again.  

 


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Eternity! Or in this case, just an added chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of requests for a sequel, so here it is! Apologies if it doesn't live up to the hype

Phil was a wreck. 

Two days. It had been two days since he bit Dan and turned him into a vampire, but he still had yet to actually wake up. Phil didn’t understand why it was taking him so long to come to. Phil was only under for a few hours before he woke back up. But then again, Phil wasn’t in an injured state like Dan was. 

“Quit pacing, Phil,” Pj said from a few floors below, knowing Phil could hear him just fine. “He will wake up soon enough.” 

“But why is it taking so long?” Phil replied, still pacing back and forth next to Dan’s bedside. He ran his fingers through his own hair, wanting to pull it out. He was frustrated. He just wanted Dan to wake up. Once he did, Phil would know he was okay. For sure. Dan’s heart was beating, that much he could hear. And he could tell blood didn’t course through his veins anymore, but venom instead.  

“Patience, Phil. I know that’s a hard thing for vampires, especially you, considering you choose to never sleep just to pass the time, but some people take longer to wake up than others. I was out for almost a week.” 

_ A week!?  _ Phil wasn’t sure if he could wait that long for Dan to wake up. He needed to hear his voice and see the color of his eyes. Even though when he first woke up, they would be red, but they would fade back to his natural brown once he had fed. 

Phil stopped moving, standing next to the bed to look at Dan. He looked okay. His stomach wounds were all healed up, leaving only the faintest of scars along it. Since it was a werewolf scratch, it wasn’t going to heal completely. Any other wound would, however. His eyes were closed lightly, and one hand rested on his stomach while the other lay next to him. He was a bit paler than normal, but that was to be expected. 

“Please come back to me, love,” Phil whispered, crouching down and swiping the curls from Dan’s hair to the side. “I miss you.” 

Still, Dan didn’t stir. 

Phil sighed. “I’ll wait. No matter how long it takes, I’ll wait for you.” He closed his eyes for a few moments, tracing patterns on Dan’s still hand. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Phil’s eyes flew open. He refrained from making a noise of protest, settling on rolling his eyes instead. It better be something good if he’s being bothered at his bedroom door. 

He walked over at human speed to open it, and when he did, he saw Louise standing there, looking like she  _ really  _ didn’t want to be. 

“Um, Phil . . .”

“It must be something important if you’re at my bedroom door,” he stated bluntly. He wasn’t aware of it, but his eyes had been a dull red for the past two days now, making him look sick. 

“Actually, it is. There’s no more blood bags. We don’t want to go out and search for food without your permission, but . . .”

Phil sighed. The only thing he had been focused on was Dan. He had completely ignored his other clan leader duties, and now everyone was suffering for it. “I’m sorry. I just . . .” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “I’m stressed out, you know? With what Chris caused and Dan . . . I haven’t been doing well. You can all go hunting today, but you have to drink animal blood. I know it’s not as good as human blood, but we can’t risk so many people with blood loss all at once. Not saying you guys would kill them, but . . .”

“I get it, Phil. It’s okay. Animal blood only. Do you want me to bring you back anything? You’re not looking too hot.” 

Phil shook his head. “I’m waiting for Dan.”

Louise smiled, looking into the bedroom and at Dan. “He’ll be glad to see you. More than usual.”

“I know,” Phil said, looking over his shoulder at him. “I’m scared.”

“Of what? Him?” 

“Yes and no. Like, I’m not scared  _ of  _ Dan, but I’m scared to teach him, if you know what I mean. He’s the only person I’ve ever bitten that wasn’t to feed. It’s  _ my  _ venom in his veins. I’m responsible for him.”

Louise giggled lightly. “This is Dan you’re talking about, Phil. He loves you. A lot. I don’t think he’s going to go rogue or disobey you. Besides, he already knows a lot about the vampire lifestyle. He’s been around here for a good few months now. And you make him attend meetings. If anything, he will be ahead of the game. He knows a lot more about this life than any of us did when we were turned. We knew nothing.” 

Phil relaxed a little. “I never thought about that.” He  _ had  _ made Dan attend meetings for this very reason, but ever since he got hurt, all Phil's been able to think about was when he would wake up. 

“Don't worry so much. Besides, you have plenty of friends here who are willing to help Dan settle in if he needs it.” 

“Thank you, Louise. You can let anyone know who wasn't listening that you can all go hunting. Make sure you go in groups of no more than three and no less than two, yeah? And be back before four.” In the morning, of course. Sunlight wouldn't kill them, but it was quite agitating to their eyes and skin. Not only that, but it was easier to hunt at night and not be seen. 

“I'll spread the word,” she said with a quick wave goodbye, and sped down the hallway quickly. 

Phil shut the door and returned to Dan's bedside. He grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “You make my life a whirlwind, you know.” Phil chuckled to himself. “Before you came along, I had the whole day down to a point. It was routine. Then a pretty boy with the softest brown eyes I had ever seen was walking home from work one day, and nothing was the same after that. I just had to talk to you. Break my routine. I'm glad I did.” 

There were a few minutes of dead silence, and Phil knew that everyone had gone out and it was just him and and Dan now. He looked at Dan closely, noticing the way his breaths were shorter and his body was more tense than it had been. 

“Dan?” Phil whispered, hoping that this was it. That Dan would  _ finally  _ wake up. 

Dan sucked in a heavy breath, opening his eyes as he expelled it. They were bright red, not brown, just as Phil expected. 

Dan looked around the room, his gaze landing on Phil. He looked even prettier to Dan. If that was even possible. 

“Hey, love,” Phil whispered, squeezing his hand once. “How are you feeling?” 

Dan just stared at him, almost like he forgot how to talk. Everything felt so different. His body, the atmosphere. It didn't feel  _ right.  _

“Dan?” Phil asked again, growing more concerned. “Please say something.”

“I don't feel right,” he said, wincing when his voice sounded a little different. 

“It's your hearing,” Phil said immediately, knowing why Dan was wincing. “You can hear better now, so your voice will be a little different sounding to you. It's still the same to everyone else. You'll get used to it in no time.”

Right now, Dan wasn't feeling so sure. “I don't like it.”

“The sound of your voice?” Phil was worried. What if he made a mistake? What if Dan didn't really want this, but was too delusional from blood loss to even think straight? What if he rather have died than become a vampire? The questions wouldn't stop racing through Phil's mind. 

“Well, that and . . . My body. It feels off. I don't like it.” 

“Everything is enhanced now. Agility, endurance, etcetera. Once you stand up and stuff you should feel fine. Are you up to it?” 

Dan looked around the room. “I don't know. Can you just lay with me for a minute?” 

“Of course.” Phil climbed into bed, getting underneath the covers as Dan turned onto his other side to face Phil. 

They looked at each other for awhile, not saying anything. It was Dan who finally spoke up, breaking the silence. “Are you okay?” he whispered. 

“I'm fine. Just been worried about you. Why?” 

“Your eyes,” Dan said. “They're not blue. Or red. Well, they're red, but they're a dark red. As in, not normal red.” 

Phil chuckled. “Yours aren't brown. They're red. Speaking of which . . . aren't you hungry? Or thirsty? Most newborns are a little eager to get something in their systems.”

“You mean blood,” Dan said bluntly. “Yeah . . . My throat burns a little, now that I think about it.” 

“How do you want to go about that?” Phil asked. There were two ways Dan could get some blood, and he was going to leave the option completely up to him.

Dan shrugged, looking down at the duvet instead of in Phil’s eyes. “I dunno.” 

“Hey,” Phil said gently, tilting Dan’s chin up. “I’m okay with whatever you pick. You know I do both.”

“That’s not the problem,” Dan told him, starting to shy away. 

“Don’t close up on me now, Dan. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Dan sighed, still looking down at the duvet and now playing with a loose string on it. “I . . . don’t really want to do either,” he admitted. The thought of compelling someone and killing them made him feel sick, but so did just drinking straight blood out of a bag. 

Phil made a noise of disbelief. “Really? I’ve never heard of a newborn doing that.”

“What?”

“Not wanting to drink blood after they just wake up,” Phil clarified. “But here comes the bad news about that.”

Dan groaned and Phil chuckled. “What is it?”

“You kinda have to feed.” When Dan whimpered, Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s curls. “I’m sorry, love. Just a little bit of blood will do. You don’t have to have a lot.”

“I can’t hurt anyone, Phil. I would feel too bad.”

“I know, that’s okay. You don’t have to take it from a human. I can get you a blood bag or even an animal to take it from.” 

Still, the other options were not appealing. But if Dan had to do it, he supposed he would choose a blood bag over a living thing. “A bag, I guess.”

Phil smiled. “Okay. Let me run to the hospital and get us some, yeah?”

For whatever reason, the thought of Phil leaving made Dan really  _ sad.  _ “Don’t leave me!” 

_ There it is,  _ Phil thought.  _ The clinginess.  _ At least Dan was beginning to show signs of being a newborn vampire. If the first for blood wasn’t a thing for him, being clingy sure was. “It will only be three minutes. Tops.”

“No! You’re going to leave me here all by myself!?” Dan’s eyes became glassy. 

Phil couldn't help smiling at him. He was used to Dan being so independent and actually  _ wanting  _ space. “I think you'll be okay.”

“You  _ think?  _ How can you leave me not knowing for sure?” 

“Dan,” Phil laughed. “I could have been there and back by now if you would have let me go.”

“But,  _ Phil,”  _ Dan whined. 

“I'll be right back, Dan. I promise.”

“I'm going to count.”

Phil chuckled. “You do that.” And before Dan could keep him any longer, he raced out of the room and through the hotel, going straight for the hospital. He was only going to grab ten or so - he would send Pj to get more tomorrow night. He couldn't leave Dan for a long, and sometimes, the trips to the hospital took a while as things didn't always go to plan. 

Once Phil was at the hospital, he walked through the front door like a normal person. No one spared a glance his way, thinking he was just a family member here for a visit. It was getting to the room where they kept the blood that was tricky. 

He followed one of the nurses, his footsteps completely silent behind her. When she swiped her card to enter the locked room, Phil went in after her, holding his hand to her mouth before she could scream. 

He turned her around so she could look him in the eyes as he said, “You will not make a sound or remember I was here. You will do what you came in here to do and then you will leave.” 

Her pupils dilated and went back to normal, and that's when Phil knew his compulsion had worked. Not that it had ever failed him before. 

Phil went over to the fridge, grabbing ten bags of blood. A majority of them were for Dan, even though he expressed his distaste for it, but Phil knew once his body got a taste of the blood, it was going to want more. 

He tossed them in a bag and poked his head out of the doorway, checking the hall for workers. When he found none, he sped out of the building and back home, where he heard Dan crying on the top floor. 

“Dan?” Phil asked, rushing into the room. “What's wrong?” He was quickly at his bedside, shaking Dan lightly. “Hey, look at me.” 

“Phil,” he hiccuped. “You left me.” 

Phil repressed a sigh. He knew newborns were  _ clingy,  _ but not this much. “I'm back now, yeah? And I brought blood.”

Dan crinkled his nose at the mention of blood. “It's going to taste so bad.” 

Phil laughed. “It might seem that way, but your body will love it, I promise. There's been no vampire who hasn't liked the taste of blood.”

“There's a first for everything,” Dan muttered.

“And you're not it. Come on, let's go to the kitchen.”

Dan raised a brow at him. “Why the kitchen?”

“You'll see.” 

Dan climbed out of bed, wobbling on his legs a little. Phil was there to help him stand, however. “I don't feel good.”

“Lightheaded?” Phil asked. 

“Yeah.”

“It's your body balance and hunger making your legs shaky. Once you eat, you'll feel better.”

Dan nodded and followed Phil out of the room, still walking at human speed. They made their way down to the kitchen, where Phil had set the bags of blood. 

Phil grabbed one of the bags and opened the small latch at the top, sliding it in front of Dan. 

The smell went straight to his nostrils, making his stomach flip. “I don't know . . .”

“You have to,” Phil said sympathetically. “Just start with a small sip and see what happens.” 

Dan reached for the bag slowly, lifting it to his lips. When he sniffed it again, he could feel two teeth in his mouth grow and sharpen. He winced at the sudden pain, going to close his mouth, only to bite into his tongue and lip on accident. “Fuck!” he hissed. 

“Oh, yeah, the fangs are weird at first, but after a few times of using them, it will feel like first nature.” 

“Do I need to use them now?”

“No, you can just tilt your head back and drink like you would from a cup. You really only need them when taking blood from another life source.”  

Dan cringed at the thought. He hoped he never had to use his fangs for that purpose. “This is making me uncomfortable,” Dan admitted. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Phil asked. 

“No! No, just . . . give me a minute.” He looked at the thick liquid in the bag, doing his best to ignore the smell that radiated from it. He senses were heightened tenfold, and if he thought blood smelled bad and rusty as a human, it was a lot worse now. 

Very slowly, Dan lifted the bag to his lips and he closed his mouth around the hole, titling his head back and letting the blood drip into his mouth. The first splash on his tongue made him shiver, but as it slid down his throat, he could feel it doing wonders. His throat was no longer scratchy, and everything didn’t feel like some dream anymore. His senses evened out, and even though he was sitting, he could feel his balance snap back into place. He was still a vampire, but now it all felt natural to him. 

Phil chuckled lowly, taking the now empty bag away from Dan and tossing it in the nearest trashcan. “Wasn’t as bad as you thought, was it?” 

Dan wiped his arm across his mouth, pulling it away and seeing red. 

“You were a little messy, but that’s okay. Most newborns are.” 

Dan frowned. He didn’t want to be messy and covered in blood. That was  _ gross.  _ “I’m a little freaked out, but I feel a lot better now.”

Phil’s shoulders sagged with relief. Dan was okay. Well and truly  _ okay.  _ He didn’t have to worry about him as much as he had been while he was still asleep. His body accepted the venom. “Good.” Phil pulled Dan into a tight hug, rubbing the back of his head as he held him close. “I was so worried about you,” he murmured. “I waited by you everyday, hoping you would wake up.” 

“I told you I would be okay.  _ We  _ would be okay.” 

“I know.” Phil was reluctant to let him go, but he knew he couldn’t hold on to him forever. He pulled away from him, hearing the familiar sound of Louise and Pj nearing the hotel. He looked over at Dan curiously, noting how he didn’t seem to react to them at all. Could he not hear them? 

Phil was about to say something when the door to the kitchen flung open, revealing the two vampires. 

“Phil!” Louise squealed. 

Dan jumped out of his seat and bared his fangs, hissing lowly at the two intruders. He stood in front of Phil, shielding him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Pj said, holding his hands in the air. “Dan?”

Phil’s hand clamped down on Dan’s shoulder, and he leaned forward, whispering reassurances in his ear. “You’re okay, love,” he murmured. “Calm down.”

_ “Mine,”  _ Dan hissed, squeezing Phil’s arm tightly. 

“Yours,” Phil said into his ear. “I’m yours, it’s okay. It’s Pj and Louise, yeah? They’re your friends.” Phil almost forgot about this. Clingy was one thing, but possessive was something else entirely. Usually this didn’t happen unless they were two, newly mated vampires. They had been mates for a long time, but not fully. Now that Dan was a vampire, his body was reacting to the way it should have if they mated when he was turned. Even so, Phil would have expected this behavior from  _ himself.  _ Not from Dan.

Dan still stood in front of him, but he relaxed a little as Phil kept talking. “No,” Dan snarled softly. 

“Dan, it’s okay, I promise. They don’t want me. They’re my friends. They’re  _ your  _ friends. They’re not going to hurt me. I’m okay, love.” 

The rational part of Dan’s mind knew Phil was right - no one was going to hurt them. But there was something instinctual churning inside him to protect what was his. He calmed down a little, feeling his fans retract back into his mouth. He still glared at the duo in the doorway, not moving away from Phil. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Phil murmured. “You’re mine. I’m yours. I would never put us in danger. You know that.”

“I do.”

“Alright, so you can calm down now, yes?” 

Dan let his shoulders sag, and he very slowly moved so he was behind Phil. He peered over his shoulder, watching the two intently. 

“Hey, Dan,” Pj said calmly, still keeping his hands up and standing in the same spot. “It’s good to see you awake.”

Dan huffed in response, nodding his head once.

“Yeah,” Louise said, smiling sweetly at him. “It’s been awhile.” 

“How long is ‘awhile’?” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear.

Phil held in his own laugh. “A few days. Nearly a week.”

A week? Dan has been out for nearly a week!? Oh, God, he hoped his parents hadn’t tried to contact him. What would they think if he had been ignoring them?

“Stop thinking too much, love. Everything’s okay,” Phil turned around so he was facing Dan, and he gently ran his fingers through his curls. “Why don’t we go do something? Just us.”

“Like what?”

“We can do vampire things. We can go for a run.”

Dan snorted. “I could barely handle it when you ran me places. I couldn’t imagine going that fast on my own.”

Phil smiled. “It’s different when it’s your own body doing it. Come on, let’s go try it.”

Dan wasn’t sure he wanted to, but he couldn’t stay put when Phil tugged on his arm and led him out of the kitchen - the opposite way of Louise and Pj. “I’m sorry,” Dan said softly.

Phil paused, turning to look at Dan. “For what, love? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“The way I acted in the kitchen. I don’t know what happened, I just . . .”

“It’s okay. It’s normal for newly mated vampires to be that way. It’s just your body catching up to speed.”

“You never acted like that,” Dan said flatly. 

Phil snickered. “Oh yes I have. You mostly weren’t there to witness it. I was always lurking. Watching.” 

“That makes you sound like a creep.” 

“It’s better than having me be bloodthirsty and killing anyone who so much as looked at you, hmm?” 

“I suppose.”

Phil laughed, tugging Dan along again. “Come on, I know just the place I want to show you.” 

_____

The place, as it turned out, was some forest outside the busy city of London. To any average human, it would have been dead silent. For Dan and Phil, however, it was scurrying with life. If Dan listened closely, he could hear various animals scampering about. 

“Someday you won’t have to focus so hard,” Phil said. “You’ll just hear it.”

“Isn't’ it annoying? Constantly hearing things you don’t want?”

Phil shrugged. “Once you get used to it, you block it out. Like I said before about the vampires at the hotel. They block other voices out unless they  _ want  _ to hear.”

Ah, yes, how could Dan ever forget that everyone could hear the embarrassing things he’s said to Phil? It was a fear of his for the longest time. 

“It gets easier.” Phil intertwined his fingers with Dan’s, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “I’ll be here for you, love. Whenever you need me, I’m here.” 

Dan could almost cry at how sweet Phil was. He had always been this way, and Dan absolutely adored it. “I know.” It was going to be hard adjusting to this life, but Dan knew that with Phil here, it would be easier. He was glad he was Phil’s. In every way. 

“Can I ask you something?” Phil said in the silence. 

“Of course.”

Phil waited a few moments longer, blowing out a breath. “Do you . . .” He bit his lip, unsure of how to phrase it right. “I don’t  _ want  _ you to feel this way, but it’s been bothering me since I bit you. Do you, um, feel a need to please me? In any way? Like, not in sex or something, but just in general. Like I  _ own  _ you?” If Phil could blush, his face would be solid red right now.

Dan cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Newborn vampires typically have a desire to please their ‘owners.’ Almost like they’re slaves to their leader. You’re the only one I’ve ever bitten, and I’ve nearly pulled my hair out all week thinking that when you wake up, you might feel enslaved to me. And that’s the last thing I want. I don’t want you to feel like you need to obey me or do anything for me.” 

“Oh,” Dan said. “I don’t . . . feel any different towards you than I did before, if you know what I mean. Aside from the whole enhanced senses and blood drinking thing.” He still loved Phil. Just as much as he did a few days ago as a human. He felt a little more dependant on him, and didn’t want to be away from him at all, but he didn’t feel like he was Phil’s slave or anything. Though, he didn’t understand why he felt so clingy to him recently. 

“You would tell me if you did, right? I don’t-”

“Phil,” Dan chuckled, cutting him off. “I’m okay. I would tell you the truth if I did.” 

Phil smiled, leaning in and resting his forehead on Dan’s shoulder. “I love you, you know.”

“I would hope. You have to spend all eternity with me now.”

“Or I could leave you in the woods right here.” Phil meant it as a joke, and normally, Dan would have known that, but since he was a newborn and his body was reacting differently, the comment brought tears to his eyes.

“Are you . . . going to leave me? Is this why you brought me out here?” He choked on a sob, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

“Dan, no, no, no! I’m not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. Don’t cry, love. Please.” He gathered Dan into his arms, holding him close. “I didn’t mean it.” 

“What’s wrong with me?” Dan cried softly into Phil’s shoulder. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you. Your body is just trying to get control over your new status. Being mated  _ and  _ a newborn at the same time is rough. It rarely happens, but when it does, it’s hard to keep both under control. You’re perfectly normal, Dan.”

“Normal by vampire standards,” Dan sniffed. “But not normal to me.”

Phil squeezed him a little tighter. “If it's any consolation, I think you're just fine.”

“You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to say things like that.” 

Phil chuckled. “I only speak what's true.”

“Mmhmm,” Dan hummed in disbelief. “I don't feel good.”

“Are you sick? What's wrong?” Phil asked with concern. He pulled away to look at Dan, searching for proof. 

“No, not like that. I mean with the whole mate and newborn thing. It's like I feel the two clashing together and ruining my own thoughts. Part of me wants to cling onto you forever, but the other wants to cry and be sad.”

“Love,” Phil whispered huskily. “You have no reason to be sad. Please don't be.” 

“I can't help it.”

“I know. But I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm yours for eternity.”

Dan smiled, despite himself. “Is that a blessing or a curse?”

Phil shoved him lightly. “Be quiet.” 

“I love you a lot,” Dan said, leaning in for a kiss. “I'm glad you bit me.”

“A lot of people would never say that. I wish I didn't have to do it so soon. Or because of why I had to.”

Dan shrugged. “What's done is done.”

“Race me back to the hotel?” Phil just wanted some cuddle time with his boyfriend. They would have as long as they wanted to do things like that, but Phil wanted to do it like it was the last time he was able. 

“I'm sure I'll lose.”

“Not if you use that newborn speed to your advantage,” Phil said with a wink. 

Dan shook his head, chuckling anyway. “Alright, you’re on.”

Phil stood next to him, preparing to take off as fast as he could. “No cheating.”

“How would I cheat?” 

“By pushing me over or something.”

Dan scoffed. “As if I’d be coordinated enough to shove you over while running at inhuman speeds. But I’ll log that idea into my head for future use.” He would get the hang of his vampire speed  _ someday.  _

“Yeah, yeah,” Phil said, not taking him seriously. “On the count of three.”

“Wait! I don’t know how to get back to the hotel from here.”

Phil stood up straight. “Here’s lesson number two, then.” He walked behind Dan, placing either hand on his shoulders. “Let your instincts guide you. The hotel is your home now. Or if you want to be specific, it’s a nest. Believe it or not, your body is in tune to the familiarity of it, so it always knows where its at.”

Dan wasn’t sure he wanted to rely on these new “instincts” Phil spoke of, so he had a better idea. One that he wouldn’t tell Phil. He was going to let him win the race, only so he could follow him back. Knowing Dan’s luck, his instincts would guide him to his own flat, which isn’t where he wanted to go. “Alright.”

The two of them got into position, giving each other the stink eye. 

“Three,” Phil began, “two . . . one!” 

They both took off at alarming speeds, racing through the woods and dodging trees. Phil wasn’t too far ahead of Dan, though he wasn’t running at his full speed. He wanted to make sure Dan was at least trying to find his way back home, even if he was suspicious of him in the first place. Dan Howell doesn’t  _ let  _ people win. Those people being Phil Lester. He whined and pouted when he lost. 

Before Dan knew it, they were speeding through the streets of London and through alleyways of buildings. Dan wasn’t relying on his instincts, but he could definitely feel them pulling him in the right direction. 

The two boys barrelled through the front door of the hotel, crashing on the marble floors. Phil was laughing as he did his best to catch Dan’s fall, still smiling when their faces were only inches apart. 

“Hi,” Dan whispered.

“Hi, love,” Phil whispered back.

“I can’t tell who won.”

Phil chuckled, kissing the tip of Dan’s nose. “I think we know it wasn’t you.” 

“We both fell on the floor at the same time. It was a tie.”

“I agree,”  a new voice said, causing the two to turn their heads and see Louise and Pj standing near the old desk. “It was a tie,” she said.

“Yeah, right! Phil totally had that in the bag,” Pj argued.

Louise shoved him hard, but not so much by vampire standards. “Shove off. You blinked when they came through.” 

Dan and Phil laughed as they got off the floor, Dan leaning into Phil’s warm embrace. Or as warm as you can get when hugging a vampire.

“Next time, I’ll watch. A tie it is then.” 

Dan stepped away from Phil, walking over to the two at the desk. He felt his face flush as he opened his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry about earlier. I wasn’t . . . I didn’t have good control over myself.” 

“No worries,” Louise said happily. “I would have actually been concerned if neither of you were acting like that. It’s perfectly normal.” 

“I told you,” Phil suddenly murmured in his ear, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

“Doesn’t make it any less embarrassing,” Dan mumbled.  

Phil only chuckled, pulling away and tugging Dan along with him. They went back up to their suite, both plopping down on the obscenely large bed. The two laid in silence for awhile, taking time to just look at each other.

“Did I tell you I love you?” Dan said quietly, picking at a loose string on the sheets.

“Maybe once or twice,” Phil said, pulling Dan closer to him. 

“Mmmm, I’ll have to say it a little more, then.”

“Once a day for the next two hundred years should suffice.”

Dan only laughed at that, forgetting that he was considered immortal now. Unless he was set on fire or stabbed with a stake, he would live forever. But he supposed that was okay. He had Phil. And as long as he was with him all those years, he was more than okay with his newly found vampirism. 

“What are you thinking about?” Phil asked, brushing a curl away from Dan’s forehead. 

“Eternity,” Dan said simply. 

“That’s a long time.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “It is.” And if every night ended like this - full of cuddles and happiness, he was more than glad to be something he never thought he would be. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @itislacey

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see a sequel to this where Dan learns how to be a vampire from Phil! I was originally going to include all that in this, but I didn't want this one-shot to be too long


End file.
